I Will Always Love You
by RobertaMarie
Summary: It has been four years later since Teddy gave birth to her son. Spencer left her while she was pregnant in high school to go to college but he comes back after graduating and runs into Teddy in the park with their son. Will Spencer realize what a big mistake it was to leave Teddy to raise their child? Better yet will they get back together? I guess you will have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**EARLY MAY 2018**

**THURSDAY**

"Teddy?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Teddy Duncan?" I looked up from where I was sitting in the park and saw an old flame standing over me.

"Spencer?" I asked still in shock seeing him in front of me. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston."

"I, I just graduated and moved back with my parents… What are you doing here? Are you here alone?"

"No actually I am here with-" I stopped when my son came interrupting me.

"Mommy!" My four year old son, Braden Trevor Duncan, came running over to me. He is mine and Spencer's son, but Spencer wanted nothing to do with him when he got me pregnant at age 17, so he left me to raise him on my own. This is the first time Spencer actually saw Braden, I mean besides at graduation when he was a few weeks old and he saw me holding him.

"Hey Baby." I said as he ran into my arms.

"Mommy who is this?" He asked referring to Spencer.

"Oh, Umm… He is an old, old friend from high school."

"Hi, I'm Spencer and you must be Braden huh?" Spencer said kneeling down to his level remembering I told him I was naming our son that.

He laughed a bit. "Yes!"

"Are you ready to go home Brady?" I asked my son.

"No I wanna play more but, can I get some ice cream?"

"Umm… No, sorry Hun, I have no cash on me right now."

"Aww!"

"Here, I have a couple of dollars." Spencer said seeing Braden disappointed. "Let me buy one for him." He said getting his wallet out.

"No, Spencer you don't have to." I said looking down at my son. "We should get going anyways. It was real nice seeing you again." I said getting up from the bench grabbing my son's hand.

"Yeah you too… We should defiantly meet up again." He said giving me a hug. "Hey give me your number and I will text you." He said taking his phone out.

"Umm…" I hesitated to give it to him, but I decided just to give it to him. "Okay. It's 303-773-6237." **FAKE NUMBER BY THE WAY.**

"Great, I will defiantly text or call you. Bye."

"Bye… Braden say bye to Spencer."

"BYE!" He shouted.

**BACK HOME AT MY APARTMENT.**

"Okay Brady, go get in some pajamas okay?" I asked my son as he finished eating. "And I will be there in a couple of minutes to help you brush your teeth."

"Mommy, I can brush them on my own!"

"Oh, okay. Then I will be in there in a couple of minutes to say good night to you. Okay?"

"Kay." He said running out.

As I was cleaning up, I was thinking about running into Spencer at the park today. It brought back so many feelings and it made me realize how much Braden looks like Spencer. I mean he has his hair, eyes, lips, and even personality. As I was thinking about all that, my train of thoughts were interrupted when my phone started to ring. I saw a number calling me who I did not recognize.

"H-Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"Hey Teddy."

"Ugh, Who' s this?"

"Oh, it's Spencer."

"Oh hey Spencer…" I said in a surprised tone. This was the last person I was expecting to hear from.

"So what are you up to?" He asked.

"Umm… I'm just cleaning my kitchen and was about to put my son to bed…"

"Oh, you sound busy."

"Not really, I mean I am almost done." I said as I walked into my son's room. "Okay Brades, good night. I love you." I said as I kissed my son on the forehead.

"Good night mama. Love you."

"So why are you calling?" I asked softly as I walked out closing his door shut.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang tomorrow, I mean only if you are not busy."

"I would but, I have to work tomorrow…"

"Oh, where do you work at?"

"At a couple of places actually. I work at a coffee shop and as a waitress at this one restaurant…" I said a bit embarrass.

"How come you have to work at two places?" Spencer asked curious.

"I mean it's kind of hard to get a good paying job when you only have a high school degree. Plus, I have many bills to pay like rent and I have to buy living essentials too and be able to buy my kid things he wants or deserves."

"Oh. How about dinner then tomorrow night then? My treat."

"Umm… Yeah, sure. When and where?"

"How about seven at Willow Garden?"

"Where exactly is that at?"

"You don't remember? We used to go there a lot when we dated…"

"Oh, that place. Yeah that's fine… Look, I better get going and finish cleaning so I can go to bed."

"Oh Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Good night."

"Bye, see you then."

Is seeing Spencer tomorrow night even a good idea? Is it even a good idea to bring my son with me? I feel like I will get hurt again if I start having Spencer in my life again, or more importantly my son will get hurt and I don't want that to happen. What if Spencer wants to be his dad now? What if Spencer wants to get back together with me? I had so many questions running through my head, so I just decided to go to bed so I could just forget about it.

**FRIDAY AFTER WORK**

"Hey Mom." I said into my phone as I called her while driving over to that restaurant.

"Oh Hey Teddy. Are you coming now to pick up Braden?"

"About that… I forgot when I dropped him off with you to ask if he can just spend the night, I have plans tonight and I don't know when I will get back."

"Oh, do you have a date?"

"Ugh, sort of, but I wouldn't call it that. So is it?"

"Yeah, it's fine Honey. Just don't stay out so late."

"Okay thanks Mom. Call or text me if Braden needs anything and tell him I love him."

"Okay, I will. Stop worrying. Bye Sweets."

"Bye Mom."

Okay good, I have Braden taken care of and now I have dinner with Spencer. I wonder how this will be. When I got to the restaurant I saw Spencer already there waiting for me.

He smiled and got up from his seat to give me a hug. "Hey Teddy. Thanks for coming."

"Hi Spencer…"

"Where's Braden?"

"Oh, he's at my parents..."

"How come he is over there and not with you?" Spencer asked curious.

I sighed. "Well, since daycare and a babysitter is pretty expensive, I have my mom watch him for me while I work." I said as I sat down.

"Hello, my name is Jessica, and I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Water is fine for me…" I said a bit quietly.

"Same for me."

"Alright, I will be back to take your guys order."

"So Teddy, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you since, I guess our high school graduation."

"I mean, I'm a mom obviously raising a child. So that is what I have been up to lately…" I said hiding my face in the menu. "What about you?"

"Well, I graduated from BIPA two weeks ago. That's basically it, I mean besides moving back in with my parents."

"Oh, are you dating anyone?" I casually asked. I was very curious if he is dating anyone.

"No… I mean I have, it's just I haven't found anyone "special". You know? Are you or have you been dating?"

For some reason I was relieved he was single, but I don't know why.

"No, I haven't dated anyone since we broke up back in high school"

"Oh really, how come?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I am very protective over my son. I just don't want to bring random guys in our lives who will just hurt me or him you know? Plus, who would want to date a twenty-two year old with a four year old son?"

"Well, at least you put Braden first and not second like most young mothers."

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked when she came back.

"I am, are you Teddy?"

"Yeah, I would like the Lemon Chicken…"

"Alright and you sir?"

"I'll have the Salmon."

"Alright great." She said leaving.

"Teddy…" Spencer said. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Umm… Yeah. What about?" I asked curious.

"You know how yesterday I ran into you at the park right?"

"What about it?"

"Well, seeing you and Braden yesterday brought back old feelings I forgot I had for you."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yeah, and it made me realize how much I miss you and want there to be a us."

Wait, did he just say that or am I tripping?

He put his hand on top of mine. "Would you ever reconsider giving me another chance?"

I was quiet trying to take in all that he said within the last few minutes. I remember clearly when we broke up back in high school, I said I don't want you to come back in my life later on wanting to be a father, but I still love him. He has only been the only guy I loved, I ever loved.

"Teddy?" Spencer said. "Would you?"

"Umm…" I looked down at the table trying to avoid eye contact. "To be honest seeing you yesterday brought back feelings too, but I just don't know if it's a good time for you to come in to my kid's life. I mean you wanted nothing to do with me or him back in high school when I told you I was pregnant which crushed me. I just don't want him to get hurt, like you did to me."

"I know what I did, and I always wondered what if. I never forgot about you and never stopped loving you."

"If you never stopped loving me, then why did you break up with me or try to work things out earlier on?"

"I was young and stupid. I wanted to go to college and a baby in my life would have just prevented that. Look, I am sorry for what I did, I really am, but I want to be in his and your life now. I love you and I am even willing to pay child support or pay for all of his expenses."

"Spencer, if this was all you wanted to talk about, then I'm gonna go. I really don't want to talk about this now." I said getting up leaving.

"Teddy Wait." Spencer said standing from his seat. "I love you."

I just kept walking not looking back. Spencer just fucked with my emotions. One part of me still wants him, but another part is like he will just hurt you and your son. What am I even supposed to do? I was sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant in my car having a flash back.

**FLASH BACK OF THE SUMMER OF AUGUST 6****TH**** 2013**

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this." Spencer said on top of me. "Because, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. He and I both wanted to lose it with each other and tonight is just perfect because my family is out of town. I smiled up at him and said. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He gave me a kiss and we started. He went slow and gentle because he didn't want to hurt me, which was sweet on his part.

After we were done, I laid with my head on his bare chest heavy breathing.

"I love you." I heard him mutter.

"I love you too." I muttered back.

**PRESENT TIME**

Shit, why did I have to be so stupid to have sex with Spencer? I know I thought he loved me and I loved him, but why was I stupid to have sex in high school. I started to cry as I was sitting in the driver's seat of my car. I tried to stop really hard to stop crying, so I could drive back home safely. I just wanted to be in my bed and cry.

**OKAY, WELL I DELETED THAT ONE STORY BECAUSE I LOST INTEREST IN WRITING IT. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY? IT WILL BASICALLY BE ABOUT SPENCER TRYING TO GET BACK WITH TEDDY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND TEDDY KEEPS HAVING FLASH BACKS FROM HIGH SCHOOL REMEMBERING WHAT SPENCER DID TO HER AND STUFF. YEAH! I WON'T WRITE MORE UNTIL I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS TELLING ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. KAY BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hello?" I heard a faint voice say as I called Spencer.

"Spencer?" I said biting my lip. "Are you awake?"

"Now I am." He said yawning. "What time is it?"

"Umm… 9:45. Can I come over to see you?"

"Right now?" He asked confused.

"Yeah… I really need to talk to you about something."

"Alright… I will see you in a little bit." He said getting out of bed.

"Thanks Bye." I said hanging up. I got back in my foul smelling car and drove quickly over to Spencer's. When I got there, I wrapped my blanket around me and rung his door bell. I ran into his arm's crying when I saw him open the door.

"Hun, are you okay?"

I sniffled. "N-No… My Dad kicked me out of the house last night and I slept in my car."

"Here, let's go up to my room." He said shutting the door. "W-Why did he kick you out?" He asked as we walked into his room sitting on his bed.

"Umm… About that." I said looking down at my feet. "Spencer, please promise me you won't go anywhere."

"I promise I'm not going anywhere. Why would I? I love you." He said giving me a hug.

"I-I'm P-Pregnant." I stuttered quietly.

"What did you say Baby?"

"I said I'm-" I cut my self off to run to the bathroom to puke. I saw Spencer standing right behind me over his toilet.

"Teddy?" He said backing up. "Are you pregnant?"

I got up to rinse my mouth out and started to cry. "Yeah… I found out three days ago…"

"How the hell did this happen? I wore a condom?" He said starting to yell.

"Spencer please... Please don't leave me. I need you!"

"Teddy, I don't want to be a father. I have my whole life ahead of me."

"Spencer! Do you think I planned this? Do you think I want this?"

"Are you keeping it?" Spencer asked pissed.

"Yeah… I think I am. I don't think I can go kill it off. Spencer please don't leave me. I need you and I love you!"

"Teddy… Just get out." He said pointing to the door.

"SPENCER BUT-" I screamed.

"TEDDY GET THE HELL OUT."

"FINE YOU ASS HOLE. I HOPE YOU GO DIE." I yelled crying storming out of his room.

"Ah!" I woke up quickly, heavy breathing with my heart beating super fast. I started to cry even though it was a dream, that actually happened. That was the conversation I had with Spencer when I told him I was pregnant back in September of 2013. Why am I even having this dream? Is it supposed to mean something? What time is it anyways? I looked over at my phone and it said 7:15. I guess it is time to get up.

_TEXT TO MOM_

T: Hey Mom, I'm going to be over there in a few minutes to pick up Braden. Love you, see you soon.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Hey Mom." I said as I walked in seeing her in the kitchen

"Hey Teddy… Did you have fun last night on your date?" Mom asked.

"Mom, I told you I didn't go on a date and no, I didn't have fun."

"Oh right, you went on a date but you wouldn't call it a date. So I'm guessing you won't give that guy another chance?"

"I don't know… I'm confused." I said as I sat at the table looking at my phone.

"Who did you even go out with?"Mom asked curious.

"Okay, this will sound crazy." I paused. "Two days ago I was at the park with Braden and you would never guess who I ran into there."

"Oh who Honey?"

"Spencer."

"Like Spencer, Spencer, your baby daddy Spencer? Spencer the guy who left you? The Spencer who broke my baby's heart?"

"Yes! And then he called me that night because I gave him my number since he wanted it, and he was like want to go out to dinner tomorrow night, which was last night."

"Why did you even agree to go out with him to dinner?"

"I don't, maybe because I still have feelings for him. Anyways then last night we were talking and he was like I miss you and I never stopped loving you. And I think we should get back together."

"Oh really, and are you taking him back?"

"I don't know… I'm just scared he will hurt me and Braden."

"Well maybe he finally realized what a mistake it was when he saw you two at the park and how much he missed out on. I mean Braden is a pretty wonderful kid."

"I know… But he is too much like Spencer and nothing like me. Speaking of my son, is he still sleeping?"

"Umm… I guess since he isn't up yet."

"Alright, well I guess I will go wait in the living room until he wakes up."

As I was sitting on the couch, I was staring down at my phone when it started to ring.

"Oh great, it's Spencer." I mumbled to myself. "Can't he just leave me alone?" I asked myself as I ignored his call. He kept calling me because I kept sending him to voice mail, so I finally answered it to tell him to stop.

"Spencer, please stop calling me and leave me alone." I said as I answered it.

"Teddy, look I'm sorry, I would really like to see you today and talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please let me come over so we can talk." He said desperately.

"No… I don't want you to know where I live. You are even lucky I gave you my number."

"Then come over to my parents. I really think we need to talk about "us" and then I will leave you alone if you still want nothing to do with me."

I was quiet thinking if I should even go. He is just messing with my emotions and I am hating it.

"Teddy?" He said. "Please…"

"No… I can't." I said quickly. "I have to go and please stop calling me." I said as I hung up.

**6:00 Pm.**

"Braden, I'm going to go take a quick shower and then make dinner, so be good okay?" I said to my son who was watching TV in the living room.

"Kay Mommy."

As I was in the shower, I heard my door bell ring.

"Mommy, can I get the door?!" He yelled.

"Umm… Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I said grabbing a towel to dry off. I grabbed a robe and put it on walking out of the bathroom to the living room seeing someone I would defiantly not expect to see in it.

"S-Spencer, w-what are you doing here? Wait no, how did you find where I live?" I asked pretty upset.

"To answer your first question, I am here to talk. And to answer your second question, I went over to your parent's and Gabe told me where you lived."

"I'm going to kill Gabe." I said softly to myself. "Braden, how about you go watch TV in my room. Okay?" I said as I realized he was in the room.

"Kay Mommy." He said running out.

"Look Spencer, there is nothing to talk about. I thought I made it clear I don't want you in my life or his." I said as I sat on my couch.

"Teddy just listen please. That's all I'm asking for. I'm sorry for leaving you back in high school. I loved you and I still do. I miss you and I miss us, you are the love of my life. Please forgive me and take me back."

"S-Spencer…" I said taking a pause. "I just don't know. I don't know if I can right now. I do love you and I do miss you and "us", I miss your hugs, I miss your kisses, and I miss your voice, I'm just confused." I said looking down at my feet.

"I'm not. Leaving you and our child was the biggest mistake of my life. Please just take me back." He said giving me a sweet little kiss. I defiantly did miss his kisses. I just love how they make me feel.

I smiled as my lips broke away from his. I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. "I love you." I muttered.

He smiled back. "I love you too." He said giving me another kiss.

"Mommy." Braden said running back in interrupting me and Spencer kissing. "I'm hungry, when are you making food?"

"Oh, right… I totally forgot." I said looking over at my son. "Let me get dress and I will make something okay Baby?"

"Okay Mama."

"S-Spencer, you better go…" I said as I got up.

"What? After all that you want me to still go?" He asked confused.

"I'm kind of busy as you can see…" I said referring to my kid.

"I can't stay? I can help you." He said desperately.

"No… You better go." I said quickly showing him the door.

"Alright, if that's what you want… I will text you."

"Bye…" I said closing my door. Fuck, what did I do? Did I really tell him I love him? Did we really just kiss or should I say make out. Does this mean we are dating? What the hell is even going on?


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no… What did I do?" I said as I laid in my bed thinking about what happened yesterday. "Did I really tell Spencer I love him and did we really make out in my living room?" I started to cry and I started to cry more as I glanced over at my phone reading a new text from Spencer.

S: Hey, I just wanted to tell you I am real happy on how everything went last night! Can I come over? Love you!

"Ah! Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I screamed into my pillow crying. I really just need Ivy right now, but she doesn't get back from college for another week, so I decided I would text her.

T: IVY I NEED YOU LIKE RIGHT NOW! *Crying and freaking out*

Ivy: What happened? *Virtual hugs*

T: SPENCER IS WHAT HAPPENED!

Ivy: What happened? I thought he was in Boston.

T: He graduated and came back. But when I was in the park with Braden the other day I ran into him there and stuff happened last night.

Ivy: You didn't… Did you?

T: YES I DID, I KISSED HIM LAST NIGHT OR SHOULD I SAY MAKE OUT AND I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM

Ivy: Omgeeeehhhhhh Guuuuuurl! How could you be so stupid! That deuce hurt you!

T: I KNOW! But you weren't there… He was like I miss and love you and take me back and kissed me. And then I looked into his eyes and told him I loved him and kissed him back… It was my heart speaking not my brain!

Ivy: Well what's happening now? Are you guys back together?

T: I don't know! I am confused… My heart wants him but my brain is telling me to run the other way. What should I listen to?

Ivy: I would listen to my heart BUT I don't like Spencer because he hurt you, so I would listen to my brain in this situation.

T: Ugh… YOU are NO help.

"Mommy." Braden said running into my room.

"Good Morning Sweetie. Do you need something?"

"Yes, food!" He said climbing onto my bed. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, well how about we go out to eat breakfast today and then have a Mommy, Braden day, sounds good?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well go get dressed and we can go."

"Okay Mama." He said running out.

I really don't like going out to eat because how expensive it can be, but I feel like Spencer will stop by my place today especially since I'm going to avoid any contact with him. I just have to have time alone with my kid to think about everything and about Spencer.

"Ready to go Braden?" I yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming Mommy!" He said running out of his room.

"Oh, it looks like you put your shirt on backwards." I said laughing. "Here, let me help you."

"Oopsie Mommy!" He giggled.

"Okay there… Let's go now." I said as we walked out to my car.

I took my son over to Starbucks and bought him a fruit cup and a muffin with juice and bought myself a hazelnut macchiato and blueberry scone.

"Are you excited that Saturday is your birthday Braden?" I asked as we sat and ate.

"Yes!"

"Do you know how old you are turning?"

He held up four fingers. "4!" He exclaimed.

"Aw. Good. What would you like to do for your birthday?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"Would you like to have a little party at Grammy and Grampy's?"

"Yes…"

"How about we go-" I got interrupted when my phone started to ring.

"Mommy who is calling?" Braden asked curious.

I glanced down at my phone and it was Spencer. Shit, can't he leave me alone? "It's nobody." I said ignoring is call. "Are you done eating?" I asked as I stared down at my phone.

"Yes Mama."

"Alright, well let's go." I said grabbing my son's hand and my drink.

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"To Gammy and Gampy's. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah."

**AT MY PARENTS**

"Hey Mom and Dad." I yelled as I walked into the living room.

"Hi Teddy!" Charlie said running out of the kitchen. "Hey Brady."

"Hi Aunt Charlie!" Braden shouted.

"Oh hey Char, where's Mom and Dad?" I asked as I gave her a hug.

"Ugh, I think still sleeping. Why are you guys over here?"

"What, you don't like seeing your sister and nephew?" I said joking around with her. "No, but I just wanted to see you guys. I need to get my mind off something and I thought why not come here since something is always going on here."

"Ha, you are defiantly right about something crazy always happening here."

"Yeah, but I think it was more chaotic when I was a teenager for sure."

"Mommy, can I watch some TV?"

"Umm… Yeah Baby. Let's go down to the basement okay?"

"Kay."

"I'll talk to you later Char." I said walking down with my son.

"Okay Teddy."

**NOON**

"Hey Teddy, come up here." Gabe shouted.

"What do you want Gabe?" I yelled back

"Just come here."

"No you come here."

"You know I would, but it's too far."

"Ugh… fine." I said getting up from the couch. "What do you want Gabe?"

"Look, I apologize for telling Spencer where you live. I can tell you are piss I did and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do."

"Then why did you, why did you tell him?"

"Well I thought…" He paused. "I thought you needed him in your life because I know you still love him and I thought I would be a good brother for once and try to get you two like back together and make you happy."

"I appreciate you wanting to be a good brother for once, but because YOU, Gabe, he kissed me and I kissed him back and told him I love him and now he thinks we are like "back together"."

"Isn't that a good thing then?"

"No it's not Gabe! That was my heart talking last night and my brain is telling me to run the opposite way. So I am very confused."

"Well I'm sorry. I won't tell him anything else like where you work or anything."

"Good, you better not or I'm gonna kill you." I said giving him an evil look. "Now come give your big sister a hug." I said holding my arms out.

"You know Teddy I would, but I have some homework I have to finish." Gabe said running out.

"GABE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HOMEWORK!"

"NO THANKS!" He shouted.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"We better get going…" I said as I looked over at the time.

"Oh okay. You sure you don't want Braden to spend the night so you don't have to come back tomorrow to drop him off?" Mom asked.

"Umm… Braden, would you like to spend the night here?" I asked my son who was playing with Toby.

"Yeah!" He shouted

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow night after work okay? I love you." I said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Bye Mommy. Love you!"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Alright Hun, Bye."

When I got back to my apartment, I saw Spencer sitting outside my door waiting for me. Fuck, I should have seen this coming. I mean this is defiantly something he would do.

"S-Spencer, what are you doing here?" I asked as I unlocked my door.

"You've been ignoring my text and calls all day and I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

I hesitated. I really don't want him to, but I he won't stop bothering me until we actually talk about "us" or whatever. "Umm… Yeah…" I said walking in.

"Thanks." He said smiling. "Where's Braden?"

"He is staying at my parents…" I said putting my things down on the kitchen counter. "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about last night." He said sitting down on my couch.

"Spencer, I'm sorry, last night was a mistake."

"What do you mean it was a mistake?"

"Look." I said biting my lip trying not to make eye contact. "I really do love you and miss you I really do, but…" I paused because it was hard for me to say. "But last night should have never happened and I am sorry if I am leading you on."

"Last night was not a mistake, it felt right. Please look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel anything."

I couldn't, I couldn't look into his eyes to tell him that.

"Teddy, come on." He said pushing my chin up gently with his hand. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel anything."

"I can't…" I said forcing the tears back. "I can't tell you that."

"See, it wasn't a mistake. I still love you and I know you still love me. Can you please give me another shot?" He said giving me a kiss.

Before I could say anything, the kissing got more heated and intense, which led to me and Spencer in my bed naked. Spencer just kept kissing passionately and turning me on and I could defiantly tell Spencer was hard. I started to heavy breath because the feel of his naked body rubbing against mine felts so good. As soon as I knew it, I felt his dick inside me. He went slowly which felt nice and he continued kissing me. Then he went faster and faster and I started to moan loud.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuuck Speeeeeenceeeeeeeeeer!" I screamed. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He started to slow down and he smiled looking down into my eyes. He paused and muttered. "I love you." And gave me a kiss and started moving again in and out, up and down, fast and slow.

As we finished, I laid in my bed heavy breathing next to Spencer with my head laying on his bare chest. Did I really just have sex with Spencer? Or should I say, did I have great sex with Spencer? This was my second time having sex, and my second time having sex with Spencer. I cleared my mind from everything and fell asleep with my head laying on him.

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up trying to remember what happened because I saw Spencer naked in my bed and I was naked too. Fuck, did I have sex last night? Oh shit, shit, shit, did he even wear a condom? I glanced over at my phone and I had to get up and shower so I wouldn't be late for work.

"Teddy?" I heard Spencer say waking up. "Teddy where are you?"

"Umm… In the shower…" I said quickly.

"Can I come in? I need to piss real bad." He said knocking on the door.

"N-No, I'll be out in a second." I said turning off the shower. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself off and wrapped it around myself.

Spencer stuck his lips out when I opened the door trying to get a kiss. "What I don't get a kiss?" He asked as I walked past him.

"N-No Spencer... I, I really have to get ready for work… I have to leave in thirty minutes so I won't be late…" I said quickly looking through my closet.

I heard him flush the toilet and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. "Well last night was amazing." He said smiling giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Defiantly the best night of my life."

"S-Spencer, please get off me." I said pushing him away. "I don't have time to be like this with you. I really have to get ready to go to work." I said walking into my bathroom to change and do my makeup.

"Okay, I understand… I will just get dress and go then…" He said in a sad tone.

"Thank you." I said in a relieved tone. I quickly did my makeup and blow dried and brushed my hair and went into the living room where I saw Spencer was.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Spencer asked as he could tell I was or am stressing out.

"No, I'm not Spencer. I'm stressing out like crazy. You just don't understand how stressful my life is." I said quickly grabbing a quick bite to eat.

"Teddy." He said grabbing my arm. "Just relax."

"It's easier said than done Spencer. Look I really have to go." I said grabbing my keys and purse.

"Okay, I will text you or call you later. I love you." He said giving me a kiss.

I quickly pulled away and pushed Spencer out my door with me so I could go. I quickly walked over to my car and sat in my driver's seat thinking, thinking about last night. Shit, he didn't wear a condom, I don't take birth control, and I can barely afford to pay for one child. "Ahhh!" Screamed.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? ANYWAYS, REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND YEAH… BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**WEDNESDAY MAY 9, 2018**

I haven't spoken to Spencer since Monday morning. I just can't keep the idea in my head that I could be pregnant again because I can barely afford one kid, how can I afford two? I guess I will find out for sure in a month. But in the mean time, Braden has his birthday in three days so I have to have all my energy focus on him and only him.

**AT WORK AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

"So Teddy, is something bothering you? You just haven't been yourself lately."Angela asked. Angela is also a young mother my age with a five year old daughter who works with me.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. So what's up?"

"Umm… baby daddy problems."

"He is back in the picture? I thought you said he was in Boston."

"He is or was… He graduated and moved back."

"Ehh… That is awful. Nothing is worse than baby daddy problems."

"Ha, I know." I said leaning on the counter. "So enough talking about me, how are you and Jason?"

"Oh, why do you want to know?" She said smiling. "But for your information we are good, and the best thing is he is awesome with Braylee and loves her."

As we were talking, my phone started to ring. I looked down and it was Spencer.

"Ugh… it's my baby daddy. Ignore." I said pressing the ignore button. My phone started to ring again and it was Spencer again.

"Is it him again?"

I sighed staring down at my phone. "Yeah…"

"Here, I'll answer it and deal with him. Give me your phone." Angela said.

"Alright." I said handing her my phone.

"Hello?" Angela said answering my phone.

"Teddy?" Spencer asked confused because he didn't recognize the voice. "Who's this?"

"Angela, and who is this?"

"S-Spencer, do I have the right number?"

"You're looking for Teddy right?"

"Ugh Yeah… Do you know her?"

"Yeah, stop calling her." Angela said hanging up quickly

"Wh-" Spencer got caught off before finishing his sentence.

"Spencer says hi." Angela said giving me my phone back.

I rolled my eyes at her as she handed me my phone back.

**SATURDAY MAY 12 2018**

"Happy Birthday Braden!" I exclaimed as I walked into his room to wake him up.

He slowly woke up seeing his smiling mother sitting next to him on his bed. "Morning Mommy!"

"Time to get up so we can go over to Gammy and Gampy's to celebrate your birthday!"

"Yay!" He said quickly getting out of bed.

"Can you put these clothes on by yourself Braden or do you need my help?" I asked as I laid some clothes on his bed.

"I got it Mommy." He said pushing me out of his room.

"Aw, you are getting so big." I said about to cry. I know I will be an emotional wreck today because my baby is four. Four years ago today I gave birth to him.

**FLASHBACK THURSDAY MAY 11, 2013 1:45 Pm AT SCHOOL**

I couldn't focus in Mr. Richard's government class. I was feeling very uncomfortable and I knew something was happening; I just couldn't put my finger on it. All the sudden, half way through class, my water broke.

"Umm… Ivy." I whispered. "Don't freak out… But I think I either peed my pants or my water broke."

"OMG T! YOUR WATER BROKE!" Ivy basically screamed in class.

"Shhh…" One of my classmates said.

"Don't Shhh me. My best friend is having her baby, now let's go get you to the hospital!"

"Teddy, do you need to leave?" My teacher asked as Ivy interrupted his lesson.

"Umm yeah… Ivy and I need to go because my water just broke…" I said trying not to freak out.

"Oh, then you better get going."

As I walked out of class holding onto Ivy's arm, I called my mom to tell her about the baby.

"Hey Teddy." Mom said as she answered.

"Mom, my water just broke." I said starting to cry.

"Oh Sweetie, you need to get to the hospital. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah, Ivy is going to drive me. Can you call my doctor for me?"

"Of course, I will meet you there in a few minutes and try to relax okay?"

"It's kind of hard Mom when you are having a baby coming out of you, but I will try. Bye" I said hanging up.

**PRESENT DAY AT MY PARENTS**

"Oh look, it's the birthday boy!" My dad exclaimed as he let us in.

Braden laughed a little. "Yes! I'm four!" He said holding four fingers up.

"Hey Dad." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Teddy, how are you?"

I sighed. "Fine I guess… Just a little sad my baby is growing up."

"This is how all parents feel, I remember when you were this age, now look at you." My dad said starting to get emotional.

"Oh Dad, don't cry." I said comforting him.

"You're right, this is Braden's day."

**FLASHBACK AT THE HOSPITAL MAY 12 2013 3:15 Pm**

I laid in my hospital bed, with an IV in my arm and my mom sitting next to me.

"Mom, it hurts real bad." I said trying not to cry.

"Oh Honey, everything is going to be fine." She said trying to comfort me. "Going through this pain will be worth it, I promise. Just try to get some rest okay?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. "Okay."

**PRESENT DAY**

"Teddy, come up here!" Gabe shouted interrupting my flashback of the day Braden was born.

"What do you want Gabe?" I yelled back.

"Your boy toy is here

"My what? My boy toy?" I asked confused.

"Just come here."

"Ugh, fine I'm coming." I yelled back. "Come on Braden." I said grabbing his hand. "Let's go see what Uncle Gabe wants."

"Okay Mommy."

"What do you-" I didn't finish when I saw someone I least expected sitting on the couch. "What the hell is he doing here?" I asked as I saw Spencer.

"Hi Teddy."

"I'll leave you guys to "talk"." Gabe said leaving.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are staying." I said grabbing the back of his shirt.

I sat on the couch with Braden on my lap and Gabe in the middle of me and Spencer.

"Now isn't this just fun." Gabe side commented trying to end the awkward silence.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would miss Braden's birthday did you?"

"Yeah I did actually. You can't just come mosey all in trying to be a part of his and my life."

"Can I please go…"Gabe said trying to get up.

"No." I said pulling him back down.

"But, what about what happened the other night?"

"Oh this just got interesting. What happened the other night?" Gabe asked curious.

"You know what Gabe, you should go and take Braden with you."

"Not after this, I need to know what happened." He said laughing.

"GABE!" I shouted.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. Come on Braden." Gabe said grabbing his nephew's hand.

"Spencer, what we did the other night should have never happened, and it was a mistake. Fuck, my whole life is a mistake." I do love my son, I really do, but the truth is he was a mistake.

"Teddy, none of it was a mistake. I still love you and I know you still love me."

"Spencer but it was a mistake because I might be pregnant again." I said quickly starting to cry. Fuck, did I just tell him that and like this.

"What? What do you mean you might be pregnant again?"

"You didn't wear a condom and I don't take birth control which means only one thing, I could be or get pregnant if I haven't conceived yet…" I said softly so nobody would hear.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry." He said giving me a hug. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

I sniffled. "Can you just go?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you again like I did five years ago." He said holding me tight in his arms giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you and that's all the matters."

I looked up when he said that and gave him a little smile. At least he wants to be with me right?

"Hey Teddy, I wanted your opinion on-" Mom didn't finish when she saw Spencer sitting in her living room holding me tight in his arms. "Oh Spencer's here. Why is Spencer here?" She asked confused.

"Hey Mrs. Duncan." Spencer said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Umm… He wanted to be here for a Braden's birthday."

"Teddy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath and got up. "Yeah…"

"Teddy did you invite Spencer?" Mom asked as we were in the kitchen alone.

"No, not really. He just showed up and Gabe was like come up here and there he was sitting on the couch."

"Do you want him to leave because I will go all Mama Bear on him and kick his ass out?"

"No, its fine, he can stay. I just don't really care anymore… It is Braden's day and that's all that matters."

"Alright Honey." She said giving me a hug.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Cake Time!" PJ shouted bringing out a vanilla cake with strawberry filling in it which says _HAPPY 4TH BIRTHDAY BRADEN_, on the cake with four candles lit.

"Come sit on Mommy's lap Braden." I said as PJ carried the cake over to me. Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to him.

"Okay Sweetie, blow the candles out and make a wish." I whispered into his ear.

***BLOWS CANDLES OUT***

"Aw, Happy Birthday Baby, I love you." I said giving him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Love you Mommy." He said hugging me back.

**FLASHBACK MAY 12, 2013 2:00 Am 12 HOURS IN LABOR**

"Okay Teddy, it is time to have the baby." My doctor told me. "I will be right back, and when I come back be ready to push this little guy out." She said leaving.

I was terrified when she said that, but excited to see his little face. "Mom, I'm scared." I said starting to cry.

"Don't worry Honey I will be by your side through this all. Just think about the baby and how much you can't wait to see him. Keep your mind off the pain."

I smiled. "Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie." She said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Okay Teddy, give me one more push." My doctor said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." I heard the baby scream as he was pulled out. Braden Trevor Duncan was born on Friday May 12, 2013 at 2:24 Am weighing at 6 pounds 7 ounces. The nurse gave me him to hold when they finished doing all they had to do.

"Aw, I love you." I whispered to him crying giving him a little kiss on his face.

"Oh Teddy, you did great and you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Mom said crying, happy crying.

"Thanks Mom." I said smiling down at my son.

**PRESENT DAY**

I started to cry thinking about when he was born. It was truly the best and worst day of my life to be honest. Can that even be possible?

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Braden asked climbing back onto my lap.

I smiled and tried to stop crying. "I was just thinking about when you were born Sweetie and how much you have grown since then. I love you and Happy Birthday." I said giving him another hug.

"Love you Mommy." He said giving me a kiss.

That made me want to cry more when he kissed me. My baby is defiantly not a baby anymore. He is growing up and I just have to face it.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"I guess we should get going…" I said as I picked up my sleeping son off the couch. "Thanks for the party and I guess I will see you guys Monday."

"Alright Hun, drive safe. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. Bye."

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? DO YOU LIKE THE STORY? REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I GUESS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T. UMM YEAH BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR WEEKS LATER GABE'S HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION**

Today is Gabe's high school graduation. Did I really just say that? I still can't believe my little brother is graduating. It wasn't that long ago when I was.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked as I saw my mom getting emotional at the school.

"No I'm not. Gabe is graduating, my baby Gabey is graduating."

"Aw Mom, don't cry. You still have Toby and Charlie."

"It's not the same."

**FLASHBACK JUNE 8 2014**

"Aw T, we finally made it!" Ivy shouted as we were waiting in the gym to walk out.

"I know, but more importantly you made it!" I shouted back giving her a hug. "And even going to college!"

"Right, I would have thought it would be the other way around, I mean college wise."

"Yeah well, when a deuce gets you pregnant and leaves you, it's kind of hard to go."

"Speaking of that deuce; look who is staring at us." Ivy pointed out.

I sighed. "Whatever, I don't care. I only care about myself and my baby. He can go die and I wouldn't care."

"You know I don't like Spencer, but really die? That's pretty harsh."

"Okay fine, I would be devastated if he died but…" I paused. "But, I do want something bad to happen to him."

"Okay graduates, please line up just how we rehearsed and we will be heading out in a few minutes." Our principal shouted.

"I'll see you after graduation. I'll scream for you as loud as I can when you go up to get your diploma." Ivy said leaving.

"Me too." I said smiling.

**PRESENT DAY**

"And now look at us… we are heading our separate ways in life. We all made friends that will be with each other forever. Remember… Remember one thing we are all a family and once a Ram is always a Ram." The valedictorian said ending his speech.

When the speech was over, it was time to call the names to get their diplomas. Five minutes later I heard Gabe's name being called.

"Gabriel Duncan." The announcer said.

"Whoooooooooooo." My family and the graduating class scream.

"Mom seriously though, stop crying." Charlie said to her mother.

"You just won't understand until you have kids and they graduate."

I just can't believe my baby is brother just graduated, it feels like yesterday I was on that stage getting my diploma.

**FLASHBACK**

I was nervous to walk on stage in front of everyone. I feel like they will all judge me because I am the girl who got pregnant and had a baby. Oh well, let's get this over with.

"Teddy Duncan." I heard my name being called.

My heart was beating really fast and loud when I walked over to get my diploma. But it went away when I heard Ivy screaming her head off and I looked into the crowd seeing my son. I'm officially considered an adult. Wow.

"Please rise and move the tassel to the left side." The principal said when everyone got their diplomas. "Congratulations class of 2014."

Everyone threw their hats up in the air when he said that and everyone cheered. I immediately ran over to find Ivy right when graduation was over.

"IVY!" I shouted. "WE OFFICIALLY MADE IT!" I screamed hugging her.

"I KNOW! NEXT THING IS COLLEGE."

"Oh don't even remind me you are going to Arizona for college. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Guurl, you act like I'm leaving tonight. I still have two months so let's make the most out of it."

"Right." I said trying not to cry.

"Congrats girls." I heard my mom say.

"Aw Mom, give me my baby." I said holding my arms out.

"Thanks Mrs. Duncan."

I held Braden up in the air giving him many kisses.

"You are such a good Mom T. You don't need Spencer helping you or whatever."

I smiled down at my son. "Yeah I know. I can do this on my own and I we will be fine."

**SPENCER'S POV**

I saw Teddy holding our baby after graduation. It made me sad seeing the two together. Why did I have to be such an ass back in September when she told me she was pregnant? I wish I wasn't and I wish I was a part of their life now. I just know it is too late to try to fix things to make them right. I miss her and love her and I probably always will.

"Congratulations Son." I heard my dad say as he walked over to me with my mom

"We are real proud of you Spencer." My mother said.

"Thanks." I said giving them both a hug.

I just kept staring at Teddy and the baby ignoring what my parents were saying.

"Spencer, are you even listening?" My dad asked.

"Huh... What? What did you say?" I asked confused.

"Who are you even staring at?" My mother asked.

"Nobody…"

"Come on… are you staring at Teddy and the baby?"

"Yeah I am actually…"

"We know you miss her so why don't you try to fix it and work things out." My mom said.

"It's not that easy… She is pissed as me and probably will be forever. The last time we really spoke was her telling me to go die. Can we just go?"

"Alright Spencer."

**PRESENT DAY**

"Congratulations Gabe!" I shouted giving him a hug after graduation.

"Teddy you know how I feel about hugs." He said pushing me off him.

"Then I should warn you about Mom…" I whispered. "She is a mess and will be all over you."

"I will allow Mom to be all over me just this once. I mean I am no longer her "Baby Gabey"."

"Alright, well Braden and I are going to get going. I am real proud of you Gabe. Bye."

"Bye Uncle Gabe!" Braden shouted.

"Bye Guys."

**LATER THAT DAY**

Spencer is coming over because I am going to take a pregnancy test to see if I am pregnant and I want him here when I find out. I just hope I'm not because I can't even imagine how my parents will react if I tell them I am pregnant AGAIN, with Spencer being the Dad AGAIN. And I barely can afford to pay for one kid, how can I pay for two? Well I guess Spencer would help, but still…

"Braden can you get the door for me, I'm busy." I yelled as I heard a knock at the door.

"Kay Mommy!"

"Hey Teddy." Spencer yelled when he entered my home.

"Hey… Can you come in here?" I yelled from my room.

"Yeah…" He said walking into my room. "So are you?" He asked as he sat next to me on my bed

"I don't know… I'm too scared to look." I said starting to cry.

"Don't be scared. I promise I won't leave you if you are pregnant again. I promise I will help you pay for both kids. And I promise I will love you forever pregnant or not." He said wrapping his arm around my body.

I smiled when he said that. This was the guy I fell in love with back in high school. I am happy this guy is still there. "Okay, let's look together." I said getting up walking to my bathroom.

I took a deep breath with Spencer standing behind me holding me. I picked up the two pregnancy tests I took and saw what it said.

"I-It says I am…"

**BAM CLIFFHANGER! YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY MAD SORRY! ANYWAYS I WAS WONDERING YOUR THOUGHTS ON IF YOU WANT HER TO BE PREGNANT OR NOT OR IF YOU WANT HER TO GET BACK WITH SPENCER OR NOT. I ALREADY MADE MY DECISION ON ALL THAT BUT I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT! ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ;D AND I MAY POST THE NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY DEPENDS… BUT IT WILL BE UP FOR SURE BY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! OKAY BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK SEPTEMBER 19 2013**

After school I went to a local pharmacy where I knew nobody I know went and bought a few pregnancy tests. I just have a strange feeling I am, especially since I am late and I am never late. When I got home, I ran into my house to my bathroom and peed on both sticks. I waited a few minutes and then looked at them.

"Fuck…" I said to myself softly as I looked down at two positive pregnancy tests. I started to cry looking at myself in the mirror. "Am I really pregnant? How did this happen? I thought he wore a condom." I ran to my bed crying more thinking about many things. How will I tell my family and Spencer? How will they react? I cried myself to sleep that night, since sleep is a way from this pain I am feeling.

**PRESENT DAY**

I took a deep breath and looked down with Spencer right behind me with his arms around my waist.

"I-It says I'm… I'm not pregnant." It took me a few seconds to realize what it says. "I'm not pregnant!" I said in a more excited tone starting to cry.

"Aw, why are you crying?" Spencer asked giving me a hug.

"It's happy tears. I'm just happy I'm not pregnant because I wouldn't know what to do. I just wish I was this lucky back in high school."

Spencer gave me a sweet little kiss on my cheek and we walked out of my bathroom to my living room.

"Braden, time to get ready for bed. So go get into some pajamas." I said to my son who was watching TV on the couch.

"Aw, do I have to Mommy? I'm not tired."

"Yes, it's almost bed time. I will be in there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay Mama." He said running to his room.

"You know it's crazy how much he acts and looks like you." I said to Spencer sitting on the couch next to him. "He has your personality."

"Really, he does?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, he is nothing like me. He reminds me of you each and every day since he has been born."

Spencer looked over at me and gave me a little half smile when I said that. "Teddy…" He paused thinking of the right things to say. "I should have never left you and I'm so sorry, you just don't understand how sorry I am. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you and only you. Can you please forgive me and give me another chance?"

I knew if I wanted to be happy again I would have to be with him. He is the only guy I ever loved and ever thought of. I gave him a smile and muttered softly, "Yes."

Spencer widened his eyes and blinked when I said that. "Wait what?" He asked confused because he thought I was going to turn him down again.

"I said yes." I said smiling. "But we have to take things slow, like no sex anytime soon."

"Anything you want. I'm just happy we are back together again." He said full of smiles.

"I love you" I muttered and gave him a kiss.

He smiled when our lips broke away. "I love you."

"MOMMY! HURRY UP." Braden shouted interrupting our moment.

"I better go finish helping Braden get ready for bed." I said getting up.

"Should I go then?" Spencer asked getting up from where he was sitting.

"No!" I shouted. "I mean only if you want, but you can stay."

He sat back down and gave me a smile. "Then I will stay."

I smiled back at him. "I will be back in five minutes."

"I can't wait then." He said as I walked into Braden's room.

"Alright Braden, let's go brush your teeth."

"Kay Mommy." He said running into the bathroom.

After helping him brush his teeth, I walked him back into his room and tucked him in bed.

"Goodnight Baby, I love you." I said giving him a sweet little kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Night Mommy. Love you." He said closing his eyes.

I closed his door softly and walked back to the living room and sat next Spencer on my couch. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his body.

"I love you. I always have and always will forever." He said softly to me.

I smiled when he said that. I am finally happy for once in my life in forever it seems like. Was it faith that I ran into him at the park a few weeks ago or was it just a coincidence? Maybe something told him to be there on that day at that time. Whatever it was, I'm happy it happened, because now I am happy.

"I love you." And we kissed.

**OKAY SO I THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LIKED IT? REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY, AND TILL NEXT TIME BYE!**


End file.
